Lich Platinum Maps
NEW! NEW! NEW! Because I LOVE all of you Plat folks, I have written a script for you that DOES EVERYTHING LISTED BELOW for you! Go download it now. ;repository download plat_updater ;trust plat_updater ;plat_updater UPDATE: 2/12/2016 Since the repository has been down for a while, here is a link to the plat_updater.lic that was the latest as of 2/12/2016. Script Q+A Why does it need to be trusted? ;Because I'm download things to your harddrive. You gotta trust me for me to do that. Why should I use it? ;Because it's ONE command you run from your game, instead of following all the nitpicky steps I've laid out below. But Cait! I like following your nitpicky instructions. Will you keep updating this page for me? ;YES. I will. Because like I said. I love all you guys. Will I have to constantly update this script? ;Yeah, unfortunately, the way my file hosting works right now, I have to manually update the script each time. But look on the bright side! It auto adds itself to the regular updater. So you could just wait for the ;updater to update the plat_updater for you. Hooray. Cait, all this trust stuff is making me nervous. What EXACTLY will this script do? ;In a nutshell, it will delete any old lingering maps you have sitting in your data/GSPlat folder, download the latest map from GSGuide and load it into your data/GSPlat folder for you and START it! No restarting lich necessary with this script, no siree! After that, it will check that you have all the new Narost maps and download any you are missing, download and install the latest go2 from GSGuide, and finally it will tell the updater to not update maps or go2 anymore, and to update plat_updater whenever I make a change to it. You can also go verify this in the code if you're feeling extremely anxious. Lich Maps for Gemstone IV Platinum Below you'll find access to the latest Platinum Maps, as mapped by me, Caithris. With the latest updates to the portals in Platinum, it's highly recommended to get the latest maps, located below, as well as the new go2.lic. I have a request in with Tillmen, the official distributor of the lich repository, to include my updates for general release. Hopefully, he will soon! If you find other areas that need mapping, please add comments down below, or request to me directly in game! Latest Full Upgrade New to updates? In a rush? Don't care what's new? Follow the instructions below with these files below. Complete New Narost Maps (zip file) Latest Map Data File (zipped) HOW TO USE THESE MAPS. First, find your lich folder. After you have located your lich folder, follow the steps below. #'REFRESH THIS PAGE! NO SERIOUSLY! REFRESH IT! REFRESH IT NOW! ' #*'I have been making updates like crazy. You do not want to miss out on changes because you left the tab open and are using stale links!' #Unzip the narost maps zip file to the lich/maps folder. #*If you're new to here, please select the narost zip file above that includes ALL updated map images. Otherwise, you can select the most recent below. #*If you're using Windows, double click the zip file, and just drag the image files over. You don't want any extra folders or anything in lich/maps, just images. #*NO, YOU DO NOT DELETE ANYTHING FROM THIS FOLDER! DON'T DO IT! #Unzip the map data file to the lich/data/GSPlat folder. #*Please note that this is lich '-> '''data '-> '''GSPlat. TWO folders to click through! #*If there are ANY OTHER map-#####.dat files, please DELETE '''them to make sure Lich uses the one you're transferring over. THIS IS THE '''ONLY '''TIME IN THE ENTIRE PROCESS YOU WILL DELETE ANYTHING. #*If you're using Windows, double click the zip file and just drag the .dat file over '''after deleting the other map-######.dat files. #Restart lich if you did this while logged in. Map updates will not appear until lich is restarted. #Download the new go2.lic from Lich Scripts. Your new portals will not be useful until you go there and download go2! Follow the instructions on the page. Instructions are good. Detailed Update Notes Map Update (3/13/2013) (1:45am EST): *Added in this update: **fixed stuttering when landing in FWI with an unanchored trinket **added go2 destinations table, debt, jailbox, and kettle **fixed some minor areas around Illistim and Vaalor *Files **map data file (zipped) Map Update (2/15/2013) (2:51pm EST): *Added in this update: **Fixed timing issues to FWI. **Fixed timing issues on trail to Icemule *Files **map data file (zipped) Map Update (2/12/2013) (3:35pm EST): *Added in this update: **Added FWI to the general go2. You should be able to ;go2 on and off the island. **This update requires a new go2. *Files **map data file (zipped) Map Update (2/8/2013) (5:39pm EST): *Added in this update: **Fixes for Icemule West Gate **Fixes for Illistim maps (daytime/nighttime) ***Illistim bank to dais path fixed. **Added Council of Light Darkness/HQ locations & puzzles to get out ***Landing, Illistim, Vaalor (completely mapped), Solhaven (fixed winecellar), River's Rest, Zul Logoth **Tagged Council Of Light Taskmistress (;go2 council of light) *Files **map data file (zipped) Map Update (1/31/2013) (11:45am EST): *Added in this update: **Nelemar swim has been fixed **pathway to Library in Illistim has been fixed. *Files **map data file (zipped) Map Update (1/30/2013) (7:30pm EST): *EVEN NEWER NEWEST UPDATE: Added in this update: **New portals!!! **The newer newer portals, Illistim and Teras have been fixed **Portals are now all mapped, tagged. Just ;goplat portal to get to your closest one. **Portal rooms should show up in Narost **Added Narost for the Aradhul Trail **Please check out the go2.lic that goes with this update in Lich Scripts *Files **map data file (zipped) **Narost file (zip file) Map update (1/28/2013): *Added in this update: **Small fix to Cavernhold. **Ravelin & Sorcerer's Island - Mapped & Narosted. *Files **Narost File (zip file) **map data file (zipped) Map update (1/18/2013): *Added in this update: **Cavernhold - Mapped & Narosted. You should have it already in your narost, but if it turns up missing, the file is available to the right. Click, select view full-size (link up at the top), right click and download to lich/maps. *Files **No new Narost files. Cavernhold is already in the repository. **map data file (zipped) Map update (1/17/2013): *Added in this update: **Empath Guilds: WL, SH, EN-I **Tags added for ;alchemy support in MH Empath guild. Narost map to come later. **Added a few updated pshop descriptions *Files **Narost maps (zip file) **map data file (zipped) Current maps (1/11/2013): *Added in this update: **FWI wilds, FWI town **Sorc Guilds: RR, WL, IMT, EN-T, EN-I **Cleric Guilds: RR, WL, SH, IMT **FWI manors **The Keep MHO *Files **Narost maps (zip file) **map data file (zipped) Category:Platinum Guides Category:Lich Material